


Mutual aid

by Iniren



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Loyalty, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniren/pseuds/Iniren
Summary: The admiral requires assistance from a former colleague.I edited slightly for flow, I hope. Lol.





	Mutual aid

The admiral had never quite been so anxious waiting to meet somebody, but then they'd parted on rather complex circumstances.He waited in the captain's ready room to request assistance for this very right, but also unsanctioned mission.Despite the years and difficulty, he knew he could rely on her.

Sitting in the chair back to the door, he'd been on the opposite side for decades and being in this seat made him restless. When he heard the door slide open, he resisted the temptation to turn. As she passed beside him and took her seat, he caught a waft of her familiar perfume and was flooded by emotions.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up, Jean-Luc. Headquarters tipped me off to your little adventure. Told me to bar you from my ship," the woman softly stated her once auburn hair now tinged with silver. He drank in the sight of her, new style uniform, but command red, instead of blue, her arms crossed in frustration. Despite the years and her current irritation, his heart still fluttered when he looked in crystal blue eyes. She stopped at the replicator to bring him his tea, Earl Grey, and set it down before him. She did it without asking, the habit developed over years, a familiar, well-practiced action.

"Then why am I here?" he asked softly.

"Admiral Picard is not, you're just a freighter captain requesting assistance. I do have to follow standard Starfleet mutual aid protocols. So what is it you want?" she answered briskly as she sat at her desk.

"Access to the Paranthas expanse. We have an appointment to keep." He knew it was a lot to ask, risky terrain, hostile forces in the sector, a place where ships were lost suddenly by either nature or predator.

"Paranthas?" she sighed, "Jean-Luc, the Sinkhole! The  _Curie_ is  not equipped for that. I can't risk my crew for this. You know that."

"Beverly, as a hospital ship you have humanitarian clearance. We just need cover to get into the area. Then we'll be gone." Groaning she stared hard at the man. The admiral had the distinct impression that her look could make a plasma fire freeze solid. Humbly he continued, "Beverly, I know I don't have a right to expect..."

"No...no you don't, not after you left me. Couldn't stand being planetside, could you? Now you're on a self-imposed mission," struggling to contain her ire. She remembered their last night together, how she pleaded with him to stay and work together; righting wrongs, healing the galaxy, healing one another. In the end, his grief was too much.Finally after losing and suffering over so many years, it was too much and she let him go.

"I could make the case that you left me," he countered gently.

Scoffing, "I continued to do my duty...You may have saved the galaxy, but I still had to heal it. There was a lot of healing to do after..." her voice trailing off, knowing she didn't need to speak of the past horrors. Shaking off the memory her tone softening, she continued, "I understood though after Will and Deanna left and Data..."

Silently they'd spoken their mutual understanding, setting aside years and distance. She needed him, but he'd failed her, retreating to Earth instead of receiving and giving comfort. "Probably for the best, the admiralty couldn't have handled two Picards,"she said resolutely. The two smiled in agreement at the statement.

Feeling the tension between them lift, he stood and joined her on her side of the desk. Pensive he settled, perching  on the edge of her desk, eyes cast down sadly as guilt weighed him down. Noticing his demeanor, she covered his hands gently in hers, whispering with compassion she continued, "Hey, Jean-Luc. What is it?"

"We did have good times, right, Beverly? It was still worth it?" he asked tentatively.

"Being married, being together? Yes, Yes it was. Though there were still times I wanted to kill you, but then I'd be duty-bound to patch you up," she said laughing sadly.

He looked into her eyes for relief, "I know I hurt you, put you last too many times."

"I knew what I was getting into. I knew... I know who you are, Jean-Luc. I understood."

"You're still the most beautiful woman I know. I never deserved you."

Smirking, "Maybe not, but that charm is what made it worth it...among other things," she said playfully, stroking his thigh with one hand. He marveled at her forbearance after all he'd put her through, she could forgive and even still flirt and laugh with him. 

Slowly he watched her eyes change from 'Beverly' to being 'the physician.' Cautiously she said, "Jean-Luc, I have friends at Medical and access to your files. I know you haven't been keeping up with your scans."

"Not this again," he scowled, turning away from her and pulled away to the other side of the desk. "I will NOT live my life watching over my shoulder for a potential illness."

"A potentially debilitating and life-threatening illness, Jean-Luc," she continued firmly and gently, her eyes full of concern and fear for him. "Whatever has happened I'm still your wife and I still care. You have to keep an eye on it," she said emphatically. They'd identified the genetic markers over a decade before and it had played a part in a now obliterated timeline, but the risk factors for Irumodic Syndrome remained. "Jean-Luc, please let me do it at least for my sake or...," sighing, "or I'll tell your crew. They need to know for their safety and for yours."

"No!"

Rolling her eyes, she lamented, "You're still the most stubborn man I know, but if you expect me to help you and escort your ship to Paranthas, you'll do as I ask."

Frustrated he groaned, but knew he was defeated. He needed her assistance if he had any hope or succeeding and she was using the tone, she reserved for her most obstinate patients. There would be no negotiating with her. Turning back toward her, but still scowling, he nodded reluctantly.

"Do we have to go to sickbay?" he grumbled.

"No. I can do it here."

"Very well and you won't tell the crew?"

"No, but I will include the health files when I transfer over the most recent data files on the Paranthas expanse. Considering the gravimetric terrain, the more information you have the better. There's also some unofficial data that Wes has gathered on his travels. He checks in with the Daystrom Institute periodically, but when I told him Headquarters warned me about your independent mission, he forwarded this along."

Nodding in begrudging agreement, his face softened to amused admiration, as she passed her tricorder over him. "How did you become such a good captain and negotiator?" he asked.

"I've worked with the best," she said softly smiling. Quietly, she put away the device as he gently traced the line of her face with his fingers. She covered his hand with hers and pressed it to her cheek and kissed his palm gently.

"Thank you, Beverly," he murmured.

"Don't mention it. Be careful out there," she said as she handed him the data chip. Her eyes welling with tears, she knew he'd succeed and he knew she believed in him even if she was fearful of his safety.Smiling playfully she whispered stifling the emotion in her voice, "I know you don't dance, but I'll always save the last one for you."

He smiled in reply to her little joke, wiping away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "I do dance, Beverly, but only with you," he said as he kissed her passionately and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept blowing Beverly up in the future, so I thought I should find a way for her to be alive for a change.


End file.
